


Sugar Fags

by LadySlytherin



Series: How To Fall In Love With Your Worst Enemy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trick-or-Treating together, Sirius Black and Severus Snape find that their uneasy truce has slipped into something neither of them expected.</p><p>They both want it, but only one of them is willing to give it a chance. After all, how can anyone be expected to trust their enemy?</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This can be read alone, but it will make more sense if you read "Black Cats and Goblins" first!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Fags

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is NOT offensive! I swear it! *flails madly* The title refers to a type of CANDY! In the US, they're called "candy cigarettes". But in the UK, cigarettes are commonly referred to as "fags". Also, like with the "Sugar Quills" one can purchase at Honeydukes, in the UK you wouldn't call something "candy quills" or "candy fags" but would say "sugar" instead. Hence, "sugar fags".
> 
> They are thin, white sticks of sugar-candy. They sometimes have one end dyed red at the tip and sometimes have a hole punched through the center of the stick so that when you blow through it the first time there's a puff of white sugar-powder that looks like "smoke". They taste bloody-awful (sweet, but with a powdery texture that coats your teeth and tongue and even the inside of your cheeks and the roof of your mouth) but they're insanely addictive. I've never met anyone who could eat just one of them. ^_^
> 
> I love feedback, so please leave me some! <3
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Sirius smiled at the sight of Hogwarts as he and his companion began the long walk up the dark, quiet road towards the castle from Hogsmeade. Nothing could dim the elation thrumming through his system just then. Halloween was his favorite holiday and, after hours of Trick-or-Treating, he was as buzzed from happiness as if he’d snuck a few shots of Firewhiskey. Factor in the sugar-high from dipping into his haul and the fact that it was creeping up on midnight and he was giggly and exhausted and completely pumped, all at once. Not even the fact that he’d been abandoned by his friends and left with no one but the solemn companionship of one Severus Snape – who was dressed as a black cat, complete with ears and tail – could dim his exuberant excitement. He glanced over and noticed that Snape’s tail was flicking back and forth slightly.

 

“How’d you get it to move?” Sirius asked, reaching out as they walked and grasping the tail in the middle, then running his hand down the length of it in a light caress.

 

Severus stopped walking and shivered, then spun around so his back was out of the Gryffindor’s reach and glared; the black cat ears he had flattened back against his hair. “Hands off of my person, Black!”

 

Sirius’s eyes widened, then he grinned. “You didn’t charm fake ears and a tail on, did you, Snape?” He had called the boy ‘Sev’ earlier, like his brother Regulus did, but found that the Slytherin’s surname slipped off his tongue much more easily than his given name, or any derivative thereof. “You transfigured yourself, which is why they can move when my dog ears and tail can’t. Clever.”

 

Severus blushed lightly, looking confused. “Just…don’t touch me, Black.”

 

Sirius observed the light pink color staining the Slytherin’s pale skin with interest. His brain felt fuzzy with sugar and excitement and overtiredness. He felt the thrill he always got when someone dared him to do something or told him there was something off-limits; Sirius loved breaking rules. A wolfish smile curled his full lips, turning his face from angelically beautiful to something wicked and sensual. Severus took a hasty step back, clearly sensing the danger that the look promised. Sirius took a step forward and Severus backed up again.

 

Sirius grinned wider. The dirt road was lined with trees and it was a simple matter to angle his steps slightly, herding the other teen. In a matter of moments, Severus had backed himself right into a large oak tree. “W-what are you doing, Black?” Severus was trembling faintly.

 

Sirius didn’t bother analyzing the flash of heat or the dark thrill of power that flooded his system; all that mattered was that he’d felt them and it felt _good_. He shifted closer and brought up his hands to lightly caress the Slytherin’s ears. “I’m petting you, little kitty. Why? Scared of the big bad dog?”

 

“Get _off_ , Black!” Snape’s voice was higher than normal and nervous and a little shaky. He reached up and pushed at the Gryffindor’s hands before they could touch the twitching cat ears.

 

“Get off?” Sirius let out a little bark of laughter, capturing Severus’s wrists and pinning them to the tree above his head. “What a delicious invitation, Severus. But I’d _never_ on a first date.”

 

Severus felt heat wash over him; his cheeks darkened considerably. Hearing his first name in that low, husky growl of a voice was doing funny things to Severus. Then his eyes widened and he gasped as he realized what Sirius had just implied. “I didn’t mean…dammit, Black, that’s not…” He took a deep breath and snarled. “Let me go, right now, you perverted wanker! And this is _not_ a date!”

 

Sirius smiled evilly as Severus pointlessly struggled against the grip on his wrists. He admired the rosy color suffusing the smaller teen’s face; it made Severus look more approachable somehow. “Now why would I want to let go?” He drawled arrogantly.

 

Shifting both of the Slytherin’s slender wrists to one large, Quidditch-calloused hand, Sirius brought the other down to grip Snape’s tail. He caught it at the very base, just a few centimeters from the small slit in Severus’s trousers, and curled his palm and fingers around it. Sirius noted that the fur felt long and silky against his hand. Slowly, he drew his hand down the length of the magical tail until he reached the tip. He paused for a moment, then brought his hand back up, curled it around the base of the tail again, and repeated the caress.

 

Severus let his head fall back against the tree with a dull _thunk_. He squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to breathe normally through the sensations assaulting him. Sirius Black’s hand stroking the tail he’d given himself was sending little jolts of pleasure straight up his spine and it was both humiliating and exhilarating. “Please…” He managed to get out around a gasp; he knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Sirius to leave him alone. “Please, Black, stop…”

 

Sirius took in the way Severus was starting to pant and the low, breathless quality of that velvet-confection of a voice. He felt the boy shivering under his hands. He noted the closed eyes and parted lips. And he felt surprise ripple through him. “Snape, are you _enjoying_ this?”

 

Those dark, dark eyes flew open and Severus glared, though it was weak at best. “Fuck you, Black!” He snarled, struggling to free his wrists once more. “You’ve had your fun, now let me go!”

 

But Sirius found he was intrigued despite himself. He shifted his body closer and left his free hand drift slowly up the length of Snape’s tail. When he reached the base, he curled his fingers around it again and stroked downwards. Sure enough, Severus closed his eyes again and – almost imperceptibly – arched his back. A strangled whimper left the Slytherin’s lips and Sirius couldn’t help the growl that rumbled up from his chest. There was something strangely appealing about Severus like this.

 

“You _are_ enjoying this.” Sirius couldn’t keep the faint note of amusement out of his voice and the miserable look that instantly painted itself across Snape’s face made his stomach twist.

 

“Just let me go…” The plaintive note in the usually arrogant voice further knotted Sirius up. “Please, don’t do this…”

 

Sirius hesitated for a moment. He glanced back at the path, which was empty and heavily-shadowed; there was almost no moon and the torches lighting the path were spaced far apart. No one was anywhere nearby. No one would see; no one would know. Sirius licked his lips and looked back down at Severus. Those dark eyes were staring back, wide and intense and glittering like a snake’s. His lips were parted and his breaths came in rapid and shallow bursts while his whole body quivered. Sirius made his choice.

 

He slid his hand back up the tail, but this time he didn’t stop at the base. Instead, he let his hand brush against the surprisingly-pert curve of Snape’s ass before letting it rest in the small of Snape’s back. Sirius then shifted himself forward and was rewarded with a gasp when the length of his body pressed Severus harder against the tree. Sirius stared down at the Slytherin, grey eyes searching black, and tried to figure out just what he was doing.

 

Severus stared back, trying to figure out the exact same thing; what Sirius was doing. His wrists were still locked in a firm grip and held firmly against the tree and now his whole body was pinned as well. Pinned, in fact, by the hard, heated length of Sirius Black’s body, of all things. One of Sirius’s knees was wedged between his own, forcing him to stand with his feet slightly apart. Their chests were touching and with every gasping breath Severus took the pressure increased for a brief moment. Severus tried to push himself back into the tree behind him, heedless of the way the rough bark dug into his skin through his shirt and desperate to keep his hips away from Sirius. He was hindered by the hand pressed to the base of his spine but managed to keep some small breath of space between their lower bodies.

 

“What are you doing, Black?” He whispered the question, uncertain if he really wanted to know the answer or not and aware that this was the second time in ten minutes he’d said those exact words.

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Sirius answered honestly as he studied Severus for a moment longer. Then he smirked and added. “But I’m pretty sure I’m going to kiss you.”

 

Severus swallowed hard, suddenly afraid. Sirius Black was beautiful. _All_ of the Blacks were beautiful; Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were among the most attractive students to ever pass through Hogwarts halls. Severus knew _he_ was not considered attractive by most of his fellow students. He knew Sirius and his friends hated him. He knew Sirius could – and often _did_ – have just about anyone, of either gender, that caught his fancy. So why, in the name of anything at all, would Sirius Black be kissing him, of all people?

 

Unable to keep the question in, he breathed the word into the tense silence between them. “Why?”

 

“Does it matter?” Sirius breathed back. Severus looked uncertain and Sirius added softly. “You’ve got one chance to say no.”

 

He didn’t hesitate. Sirius was his biggest tormentor; he would not give the Gryffindor more ammunition to use against him. In as terrified whisper, he managed the single-syllable word. “No.”

 

There was a pause, then Sirius growled. “I don’t believe you, Snape.”

 

And then Sirius’s mouth was pressed to his still-parted lips and Severus gasped, unintentionally parting them further. A tongue – warm and agile and tasting of chocolate – pressed against his and Severus made a small sound that was captured by the other’s mouth. His eyes closed as that tongue traced over slightly-crooked teeth and the ridges on the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheeks. His wrists were released and the hand that had been binding them slipped into his hair, cradling the back of his neck and drawing him forward slightly. His head tipped back, granting Sirius fuller access to his mouth, and he let his hands settle on the Gryffindor’s shoulders.

 

Sirius was enjoying the way Severus tasted. It was sweet and soft and almost powdery; an altogether unique taste that was oddly addictive. He let the hand pressed to Snape’s back drop lower, his palm settling easily against the curve of the Slytherin’s ass. He gave a light squeeze and forced Severus closer, letting the thigh he’d shoved between the other boy’s legs press against him. Severus wrenched his mouth away, crying out, and Sirius’s teeth flashed in the dim moonlight as he grinned dangerously. There, pressed against his thigh, was the unmistakable hardness of Severus Snape’s cock.

 

He used the hand still cradling Snape’s neck to turn the teen’s face back to his and captured his lips once more. This time, Severus seemed unable to stop himself from kissing back. The hands on Sirius’s shoulders clenched and Severus’s tongue slipped hesitantly into his mouth. Sirius growled faintly and sucked on the sugar-sweet tongue, wringing a soft moan from Severus. Sirius shifted his thigh, rubbing firmly against the evidence of Snape’s arousal.

 

Severus broke the kiss again, letting his head fall back and making another desperate sound. He arched his hips, grinding against Sirius’s leg. Sirius leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus’s throat, just below his ear, whispering. “What were you eating that you taste so sweet?”

 

“Ah…I…” Severus moaned softly as Sirius bit down gently on his earlobe, then managed to get out. “Sugar fags. Muggle candy. It’s…” He broke off with a sharp cry as Sirius shifted his thigh again, pressing it more firmly against his cock.

 

“I know what sugar fags are.” Sirius growled. He kicked Severus’s feet further apart and stepped fully between the Slytherin’s legs, pressing their hips together. He groaned when his own cock – which was straining against his leather trousers – lined up with Snape’s. “Fuck, you feel good…”

 

Severus cried out again and Sirius swore to himself that it was the most sexual sound he’d ever heard anyone make. “W-why…Black, why?”

 

“Who cares?” Sirius retorted, licking the long, slender line of Severus’s throat, before pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the underside of the Slytherin’s jaw. He rocked his hips and groaned again, added in a husky drawl. “Haven’t you ever just enjoyed something without asking why?”

 

And Severus froze because he _had,_ but it had never ended well. _‘Never let them see you have fun.’_ He had learned that lesson well. If people knew he was enjoying something, they did their best to take it away from him. And if someone else wanted what he had, they usually found a way to get it for themselves. And there were dozens of other students who wanted Sirius Black. Severus knew he had no chance of keeping someone like Sirius. So why invite the heartache? Why play pretend, regardless of how good it felt? The only possible ending to this story was him getting hurt.

 

Sirius ground their hips together and Severus gritted his teeth against the pleasure. He curled his hands into fists, dropping them from the Gryffindor’s shoulders down to his chest. Then he pushed, hard. He caught Sirius off-guard and the taller teen staggered back a few steps. “What…?”

 

“I told you _no_ , Black!” Severus spat out, letting the prospect of heartbreak fan his temper. He clenched his hands tighter and drew one across his lips as though scrubbing away the taste. “Don’t _ever_ touch me again, or I’ll castrate you!”

 

Sirius blinked, utterly stunned. No one had _ever_ rebuffed an advance from him before; he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it. Especially since he’d felt the evidence of Snape’s desire. “You want me!” He insisted, taking a single step forward. “Don’t act like you don’t, Snape, because I know what I felt a moment ago and so do you!”

 

“Not everyone feels the need to give into their base desires regardless of who arouses them, Black.” His voice dripped condescension. “I despise you, with every fiber of my being, and I do not want any part of your person touching me. _Ever_.” Severus walked away, swiftly but with an arrogance that turned his flight into a dismissal rather than a retreat, congratulating himself on avoiding a potential disaster.

 

Sirius watched him go with narrowed grey eyes, trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong. He had never expected the passion and heat that would pour off of an aroused Severus Snape, but he found it exciting and thrilling and he wanted more. He wanted to feel that slim, lithe body under him; _around_ him. He wanted to hear that silken purr of a voice, deepened with desire and raised in passion and need. Sirius wanted to make Severus _scream._ His full lips curved upwards into a wicked smile. If there was one thing that could be said about the Blacks, it was that they _always_ got what they wanted; no matter what.


End file.
